


The New Plan

by chrissy_sky, TerraTenshi



Series: Rescue Tim [1]
Category: DCU - Comicverse, Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissy_sky/pseuds/chrissy_sky, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraTenshi/pseuds/TerraTenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex Luthor becomes interested in Jason Todd. (Another prequel in Rescuing Tim.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Explanation of the series:
> 
> Terra and I decided we wanted to try writing Tim Drake/Conner (Kon-El) again, and Kon’s dad came up during concept. We both like Lex/Clark, though Clark is a dick and should grovel for forgiveness. I thought randomly, “Let’s get Lex a new boyfriend!”
> 
> This is actually the first prequel and was written before Second Chances. I belatedly realized that Second Chances may not make sense without this ficlet prequel, so it's going up tonight too.
> 
> Jason’s a little different in this ‘verse. He didn’t die, only taking Babs’ place in the wheelchair, and he doesn’t come back for revenge. He was abandoned by Bruce and now seeks to fight criminals in a new way.

Title: The New Plan

Fandom: DC/Smallville, Lex Luthor/Jason Todd preslash.

-

 

Lex had been lost for a long time. He hadn’t thought of it that way, not when he remembered _at all._ He had known bitterness and anger, after years of abuse, torture, brainwashing, false memories, and betrayal. Fighting against it eventually proved futile and so Lex had given up. He let himself become the monster Lionel had always wanted to give birth to.

 

That changed the day he saw the security footage of a crippled teenager buy out an old apartment building for private use. Given the teen’s association with a certain caped crusader, Lex had been curious. He watched closely.

 

Most in the underworld knew that the Joker had tried to kill another of Batman’s “playmates” in what Lex thought was a fit of jealous rage and bad comedy. Having worked with the insane clown, Lex knew that Joker was unnaturally fixated on his Bat. Lex only ever tolerated the bizarre courting ritual the two had when he had a use for it; he didn’t like Joker’s methods.

 

Having never met this Robin face to face, he wasn’t sure what to expect when they did. Jason had been tall before the crippling, his long legs not fitting well in the cheap wheelchair. Black dye was slowly growing out of what he was surprised to see was red hair. Though attractive, unnaturally pale skin and dark circles under the eyes stood out harshly. The youth’s built frame was marred with bruising and bandages.

 

Glancing around the hotel suite that Jason stayed in, Lex could see that the teen was taking care of his own medical needs, as well as other things. The sitting area had been converted to an office, filled with computer screens and printed data littering every clean surface.

 

What was entirely refreshing about the teen was that Jason didn’t pretend that neither of them knew about each other’s extracurricular activities. Jason just didn’t seem to care if Lex was occasionally a villain.

 

“Bruce told me I couldn’t be a hero any longer, of course,” Jason remarked with a wry twist of lips that looked like it hurt. “But that doesn’t matter. Maybe the world won’t even see what I want to do as being heroic. Well, fuck them. Luthor, I want to actually change the world, not partake in more futile battles. There’s so much more that could be done, if only someone could think outside the box a little, yanno?”

 

Jason turned in his wheelchair to the monitors. “Take the villains for example. Not all of them are unrepentantly evil. I know some of these guys and they’re just… fucking _lost_. Instead of throwing them into prison or Arkham and expecting reform, then punishing them when they fail, I want to give them a way out. Obviously expecting people like Catwoman to go back to a normal life after all the adrenalin rush is ridiculous. But there’s an in-between, like in the life I’ve lived.

 

“Besides,” Jason added with another grimace of a smile, “think of how easy this’ll make finding employees.”

 

“Very, I’m sure, with those low standards,” Lex agreed, surprised when the teen just looked amused. “It will take a lot of planning and financial help.”

 

“Yeah. Bruce thinks I’m rushing into something that’ll blow up in my face. But obviously if the way we’re doing things now isn’t working, we need to find a new way. Get the real psychopaths off the streets and help the rogues that could be better.”

 

It was an interesting idea, Lex couldn’t deny that. There was also a spark in Jason’s eyes, dimmer perhaps than it had been before Joker decided to play with the little bird. But it was there, bright and fierce. Jason _believed_. He was stubbornly taking back the parts of him that Joker and Batman had tried to destroy.

 

Maybe he could use that to his advantage later. Or maybe he could take back some of what he had lost because of Clark and Lionel, too.

 

He hadn’t always been this way. Once, he had wanted to be a new kind of hero too. His own kind. His own rules.

 

“Contact my office in the morning,” Lex told him, abrupt and firm. “My secretary will see to what equipment and money you’ll need to get started.”

 

Before the surprised teen could respond, Lex strode out of the suite. His mind was already on getting word of Todd’s plan out to those who could use it and what kind of equipment in LexCorp might be useful. Also, further back in his mind, there were already considerations of what he knew about spinal injuries.

 

~ End. Thanks for reading! ~


End file.
